Cold and darkness creates the structure to peace? Or is it love?
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: Jack finds what makes him so powerful and it is him and is love for the people he cares about that makes him find it. Jack x Baby Tooth x Toothania
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts right after jack refuses to join the boogieman and the boogieman asks him for his staff for little tooth. My story will not be following the normal story as I like to write what I am thinking. The characters are slight Occ and in this jack can understand the chirps of little tooth as if she were talking but no-one else can except the tooth fairy but she doesn't know jack can do this.**

"Ok! You can have the staff if you want it so bad!" Jack says as he gets angry and throws the staff like a spear, as this is happening baby tooth bits the boogie man and flies toward jack only to get back handed by the boogieman, the spear soured through the air past the now unconscious baby tooth laid on the floor and hit the boogieman in the chest.

Out of impulse like he had said it before jack says "The cold destroys, the cold punishes and the cold consumes. Your fate had decided what cold will do with you" all while his eyes are glowing.

He then starts to speak in another language that he didn't even know he even knew and says "animas consumentur" (dark souls will be consumed) and with that he shot a purple pulse of ice at the boogieman as he appeared next-to him while holding onto his staff which is now protruding from the boogieman's chest, before the boogieman can even mutter a word he was consumed by the sheer power of the ice and then he was sucked into the staff.

Jack who had now snapped out of his daze turned around looking at the floor searching it, he found her, his addiction, his life, his love and she just lay their lifeless, he runs to her an scoops her up, noticing her wing is dislocated he popped it back into place hearing a grunt of pain when he says "Please don't leave me! Baby Tooth? Please wake up! I need to make sure I can at least tell you I love you, please just wake up" all while sighing at the end when he gets no response.

**Baby Tooth's POV**

"Please don't leave me! Baby Tooth? Please wake up! I need to make sure I can tell you I love you, please just wake up" she hears which as soon followed by a sigh.

"J-ja-jack?" she says trying to sit up in his hands just to fall again.

"Just rest please, rest we will talk later, I have a lot to say to you and I need to get it all out" Jack said relieved that she is still alive.

She just smiles knowing what he wanted to say but she would confess to him first and she would make sure that he knows her feelings but for now she will sleep as her saviour takes her home.

_Scene change: Back at the Tooth Fairy Headquarters in Baby Tooth's room_

She wakes up from her passion filled dream with a bright red blush on her face as she fantasises about jack and her being together, she sits up looking around her room and she spots jack next-to her sat down on a chair with his head on her bed and his hand on the abdomen as if he was stopping anything from harming her.

She squirms which doesn't wake him up but soon decides to stop so she can avoid doing just that and just as she was just about to lay back down the Easter bunny walks in and startles her which makes her yelp in surprise, in a flash jacks eyes were open and he had the Easter bunny pinned to the wall while letting out a low growl at him, that is until he notices what he is doing and he lets him down and out of his grasp and then he says "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that it was just a reflex, I just moved as soon as I heard her yelp so I thought she was in danger I apologise" all while staring at Little Tooth as his eyes were twinkling at her.

"It's ok mate, but if I didn't know any better then I would say that you like her but I'm just a bunny that fights with boomerangs what do I know?" Bunny says as he puts on a smirk making them both blush a dark shade of red, he then leaves so that the two have some time together.

"Jack? Can I talk to you for a second please?" Said Baby Tooth only to get interrupted by toothania as she zooms into the room and lands on jack giving him a kiss and saying "I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried that you would go with him or that you would get left hurt somewhere that I couldn't get to you" the tooth fairy said as she started crying after she floated in front of jack all while little tooth just stared at her with the death glare.

"Stop crying I'm fine" Jack said as he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Toothania but I can't have you worrying about me like that it would cloud your judgement but that is not the reason why, the truth is I'm in love with Baby Tooth and I really don't want to hurt anyone I just want to be with her without causing any problems" Jack explain only to get even more tears going down his top from toothania.

"Wait, Jack? I do love you and all but I don't think it's fair me having you all to my self so... I suppose if toothania wants to she can still be with you but we have go to share you, I mean only if everyone is comfortable with it being that way, what do you think?" she said as he eyes started to sparkle and her beak parted to let her tongue hang out a little as she panted at the suggestion.

"Is it really ok? I mean are you sure?" Jack says only to receive a nod

"YAY! I get to share him, well its better than not having him at all so I suppose I agree!" Toothania says as she gives jack another kiss filled with passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack pulled Toothania off of him and pulled her over to the bed where Baby tooth was and laid her down next-to Baby tooth as he said "Up for a little fun before we have to work again?" while nibbling on Baby tooth's little neck and rubbing on toothania's inner thigh which rewarded him with moans and groans of pleasure from them both.

"Yes!" they both replied and he was quickly flipped over so that he was on his back with toothania's snatch right above his face and Baby tooth at his lower abdomen staring at his hard dick that was out of his pants while wondering how it was going to fit inside of her without hurting her, jack hungrily ate toothania's pussy swirling and jabbing and nibbling everywhere he could as he grabbed Baby tooth and she started to grow to toothania's size, when this happened she was shocked but she was too into the moment of getting down to business that she just didn't even care she would ask later and act now, she could feel herself dripping and she knew that she didn't have to wait so she aligned herself above him and slammed down on him which cause him to groan in pleasure and for her to let out a few tears from the pain.

She gave herself a few seconds to recover while watching jack plunge his face into toothania and her to just look like she would do anything he would ask just so it would keep going on and just so he would keep pleasuring her, she was ready so she started slowly plunging up and down, going from pain to pleasure, getting faster and harder, screaming louder and louder, then it happened he hit them both at the same time causing both girls to simultaneously orgasm and shiver from the pleasure up and down their spines, he found their G-spots, his tongue wrapping around one and tugging and his dick pounding into the other he couldn't take it anymore he needed to let got, he needed to come, he pulled his mouth from toothania letting her fall onto the bed gasping for air and shivering in pleasure as he kept pounding into Baby tooth and sucking on her nipples, nibbling on her nipples and then just before he let go out of instinct he said "Can I?" in which she responds "DO IT?! FILL ME UP! CUM! ARGH~!" and with the they both came, it being her second and his first as cum exploded from his dick hitting her walls as he clamped down around his dick spraying her juices as both juices met his being dominant and filling her up to the brim, dripping down her legs onto the bed making her shiver in pleasure yet again while passing out from pleasure, he pulled out from her and placed her at the top of the bed so she could get some well needed rest, hands tugged at him pulling him to the newly recovered toothania.

"Do you love me?" she asked

"Of course why wouldn't I?" he said

"Then will you make love to me?" She said with a hint of hesitation in her voice

"Ooh most certainly your highness" He said in a mocking tone

"Idiot! I'm nervous don't make it worse with stupid jokes" she said as she kissed him and pushed him down onto his back

"Sorry but now the real fun begins" He said as he grabbed her and twisted putting him on top of her, he wasted not time and he started nibbling her neck and he slowly made his way down her body and started to nibble on her tits which got her even wetter for him but he wasn't stopping there so her started to suck and nip and do little bites and when he decided that she was ready without warning he plunged into her earning him with a gasp of pain from her and pleasure from himself.

"Are you ok? Wait, its your first time isn't it?" jack said in disbelief.

"Y-yes, obviously, just give me a second or two" she said

After a few more moments and a nod from her he started to push in and out of her pulling all the way out up the the tip and slamming back into her getting him moans of pleasure that was like music to his ears

"Faster" He complied and he started to got faster gaining him even more moans of pleasure which soon enough turned into screams and breathlessness

"Harder! Faster! Harder! Go as fast as you can drill into me! MAKE ME YOURS!" Hearing that was music to his ears and so without hesitation he grasped her thighs and lifted up her legs to the sides of her head and had her hold them there as he went deeper than ever before into her as fast as his body would let him, pounding and pounding, the slapping of wet flesh and the screams of pleasure is all that could be heard and then time stood still for a moment as he contemplated 'how am I so lucky?'

"I-I'm G-gunna c-cum!" toothania says while moaning

"Me too" he grunts in response

"Do it fill me up to the brim, don't make me beg!" toothania says

"Beg!" is all he says with a smile on his face and sweat on his eyebrow from suppressing his orgasm

"Please fill me up! Shoot it into me! Make me your slut! She shouted

"As you wish" he said as he gave 8 final thrusts into her g-spot making her cum after the first three then again as he cums inside of her as the cum dribbles down her as she lay there spent and lost for words.

"I didn't know one of the almighty four where such a dirty mouthed whore" he said with a victorious smirk on his face.

"You haven't seen the best of it yet lover boy" she said as she jumped at he and started to jump up and down on his dick yet again, this went on for hours, days, even weeks with Baby tooth exploring what she could do with a larger body, Ooh and was it magical.


End file.
